Broken Shields
by Lulu the lulu
Summary: Its a one shot and its sad hope you enjoy !


-During the events of the fall of becon-

"I love you Jaune" Pyrrha starts to push Jaune into the locker

"Pyrrha look at me! You go up alone youll die we both know this" he grabs her forearms

"Stop Jaune this is my destiny...no matter how much I hate it.."

"And you're MY destiny...stop this we'll go up together I'll call for backup we can do this if we work together….believe me ...believe in us" he hugs her

"Oh Jaune...ok...ok you have a point together "

Jaune pull out his scroll "Ruby, me and Pyrrha are going up the tower come help when you can !"

Ruby and Weiss nod and hang up

"Let's go" he takes Pyrrha's hand and leads her into the tower

-currently at the top of the broken spire-

Cinder looks down seeing the happy union "so destiny….fate...love … what does it matter …. Wait it does matter to them… what's worse than dying a hero, living as a failure" she starts to laugh as she hears the elevator come up

(Ready for the worst fight scene ever ?)

Pyrrha doesn't even introduce herself as she throws her spear at Cinder and Jaune charges at her shield up he's half heartedly throne to the side she staggers but slowly gets up Pyrrha continues the real assault on Cinder but any time Cinders about to put Pyrrha down Jaune intervenes

"Gods you're both so annoying !" Cinder complains

Jaune smiles to Pyrrha "you can't beat both of us and more are coming give up now !"

Cinder kicks Jaune into a wall a part of it falling onto him pinning him as he struggles to get it off "that's all well and good but im only aiming at one of you .."

"Pyrrha look out !" Jaune yells as Cinder lunges at her Pyrrha just managing to bring her shield up in time the arrow deflecting off the force of impact puts Pyrrha down to her knees

Cinder walks unt to Pyrrha holding her bow with an arrow drawn

Pyrrha looks up to her "do you believe in destiny…"

Cinder smiles "Oh I do and im denying you the death of a hero instead you'll live as a failure.." Cinder lets the arrow fly going both thorough Pyrrha's thigh and leg embedding into the floor Pyrrha lets out a shriek of pain as she tries to get up. Cinder turns to see Jaune charging her.

"You'll pay for that for every thing !" he scream as he rushes her

Pyrrha watches as Cinder turns and knees Jaune in the gut throwing him onto the ground then rams a blade into him just below the armor. As he coughs up blood Cinder more or less comments to herself

"They all wear armor but It doesn't cover much…" she says twisting the blade forcing him to gag on more blood.

Jaune with his vision fading looks to the crying Pyrrha "...Pyrrha...its ok..I..lo-" A blade enders his neck and Cinder laughs

"Did he really just do that, It's ok because I love you !...oh gods I cant breath such a helpless romantic ! He's a lady for sure !" she stands up snapping the blades and the arrow in Pyrrha all disintegrate as Pyrrha clings to the dead body of Jaune crying "hmmm you don't need this old thing " cinder picks up the dead body and walks to the edge throwing it off the side as ruby come up

Ruby watches in horror "J-jaune ?"

Cinder giggles a little "awww its ok hony hes already dead "

Pyrrha crawls over to the edge looking down as she sobs silently utterly broken inside

Ruby breathes in deeply but loses control...everything goes white and fades away

-time passes like an unstoped river and ruby gears up to leave-

Ruby looks around "Nora !"

Nora picks her up "hi cutie ! Wheres yang ?"

Ruby looks down "she's not coming...where's ren?"

Ren "here like always" he smiles and boops rubys nose

Ruby now giggling "were Pyrrha ?" Both stop "what is it you two ?"

Nora puts her down and ren gently grabs her "look pyrrha...she didn't..-"

"Hey guys sorry i'm late .." pyrrha calls from behind

Ruby jumps to her "Pyrrha !"

Pyrrha tilts her head "Pyrrha...ruby thats mean...Pyrrha died at the tower ...im Jaune "

Ruby pulls back looking at her

Pyrrha stands there almost unmoving her red hair messy and unkeeped , there are dark bags under her eyes and she's wearing the broken and battered armor plates off of Jaunes armor and an almost identical set of the clothing he wore that night he died

Ruby rushes back to Nora and Ren "w-what happened to her ?"

Rin speaks up and nora looks away "she couldent handle the loss….were not sure how to help her…"


End file.
